


Goodbye

by Vanilleroks



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Character Death, Funeral, I AM SORRY, I am a terrible person, M/M, Malec, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilleroks/pseuds/Vanilleroks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very much sad. Very much terrible. I hate myself for having this idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is garbage until Magnus follows Clary because, well, I accidently deleted all I had written before that. Whoops. So now, it's a crappy retry to copy exact wording that just... Didn't work at all. Sorry.

Magnus Bane stepped into the New York Institute for the first time in years. It wasn't that the shadowhunters hadn't needed him (because they really did), it was just that they tended to make the trip to the house he shared with Alec and Max. 

Today, Magnus was not in the best of moods. Actually, he couldn't even fathom the idea of being happy anymore. The fact that he was dressed in all white and had poorly kept hygiene gave a not-so-subtle hint as to why he was there: He was going to attend a funeral.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood's to be exact. 

He had been expecting it, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Alec had been taking mission after mission, after all. This time, though, he had promised the warlock that it would be his last. Magnus was looking forward to a quiet life with his family, but now his heart clenched at the thought of raising Max without his other father. 

"I'll be home before dinner." The idiot had promised before he left, kissing Magnus goodbye.

Kissing.

The last kiss he had shared with Alec had been moments before blue-eyed angel's death. If Magnus recalled correctly, Alec was smiling, his eyes full of emotion. Happiness that he could spend his last moments with the one he loved most, despair at having to leave them behind, pain from the wounds.. Yet, he was grinning cheekily up at Magnus, as if he died everyday. 

That wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was the fact that Magnus couldn't do anything. When Jace had called him (after drawing multitudes of Iratze and Amissio runes in desperation to save his parabatai), he tried to keep Alec alive while he figured out what had happened and how to fix it. Unforturnately, Alec couldn't hold on that long, and so he was gone. 

"Magnus," Clary put her hand on his shoulder, smiling sympathetically. "Max and Isabelle are waiting for you."

"Couldn't we have done this somewhere outside? Alexander didn't like this place too much after he left it." His voice cracked when he said his lover's name. 

"Come on." Was the response he got. 

Magnus followed the red head to a room full of shadowhunters in white. Maryse, Robert, and Isabelle Lightwood all sat in front, holding onto each other's hands in support. Max, the only good thing left in Magnus's life (so he declared mentally), sat next to Isabelle, looking at the casket in front of him with a shattered expression. As he got closer, he realized the boy was trembling, tears rushing down his face. 

"Max.." Magnus sat next to his son. "Come here." He opened his arms, the boy rushing to squeeze the only father he had left. 

"Wh-Why did it h-have to b-be--" He started bawling, Magnus stroking his hair softly whilst letting a few of his own tears fall.

"I don't know." The warlock looked at the face of the shadowhunter in the box. He looked like he was just sleeping peacefully, but they all knew that wasn't the case. "We have to be quiet now, okay? The service is starting."

Max sat normally in his seat, but clung to Magnus's hand. Magnus stared at his beloved's face, tuning out the service itself. He remembered all the good times, and the bad times; the things Alec treasured, and the things he loathed. Then, he closed his eyes and remembered the way Alec moved, spoke, smiled, laughed, cried, yelled... Just everything he could. Magnus found himself smiling a bit as more tears streamed down his face. 

Hours later, he was alone in the room with the casket. He lightly stroked Alec's cold cheek, sobbing. After he composed himself a little, he conjoured up a bunch of roses: Red for passion and love, black and white for mourning, and a single yellow one for hope. He carefully put the boquet in Alec's hands, trying to hold back his sobs again. 

"I love you, Alexander." He whispered for the last time.


End file.
